Security cameras have become ubiquitous in many environments including airports, shopping malls, and casinos. In the past, such cameras simply recorded the activity in the field of view of the camera, and that activity was monitored by security personnel in a security office. With the advent of faster processors, some automatic processing of such video data has become possible. However, processor-based security systems have difficulties in extracting useful information in multi-camera systems, such as associating people, vehicles and objects across non-overlapping cameras. These difficulties result from the differences in an object in the field of view, such as the object's size, the angle at which the object is viewed, the lighting available to a particular camera, and changes in an object between different cameras (such as a person removing his coat). The art of video surveillance would therefore benefit from a system that could address these difficulties.